True to your heart
by BookwormStrawberry
Summary: Bella and her two friends are in Tennessee.There they meet the Cullen's at a Paramore concert..... BxE all human
1. The concert

**Okay this is my second up....I suck at grammar and punctuation. Don't kill me if you hate it cause its your own damn fault for reading this! I don't own Twilight but I really wish I did. =^o^= I need some help with all my suck-ish grammar though. So if your interested then give me a shout!! I would really appreciate it. Okay enough of my chattering. Enjoy my new story!!!  
**

**KPOV**

" Bella if you don't hurry up I swear I will leave you! " Kaise yelled up the stairs of their two story house.

" I'm coming you evil witch! Calm your happy-go-luck ass down before I burn your beloved hair! " Bella yelled down the stairs.

Kaise Leara and Bella Swan had been besties ever since they were in second grade. After they meet they were never caught without being at least two feet near each other. While in 7th grade, Kaise 's parents were charged with child abuse to Kaise 's little sister Melly ( her real name was Melodee but she hates it ). When they were finally put behind bars Melly and Kaise started living with Bella's family and has to this day! Now they were 12th grade and decided that they were gonna go to Tennessee.

" You ready to get out of here Kaise?" Bella asked while coming down the stairs with two large luggage bags.

" Psh is that even a question? HELL YES!!" Kaise practically screamed jumping up and down. She then grabbed onto her bags and ran out the door to her metallic blue mustang **( good lord I love that car!!!)**

* * *

_**I'm just gonna skip the flight guys!!!

* * *

**_

**Normal POV**

" Well what do ya know. Bella actually didn't talk in her sleep on the plane!" Kaise teased while grabbing her luggage.

Bella blushed crimson at the comment but couldn't argue with the fact that it was a miracle that she actually didn't talk in her sleep for once. She continued not to talk while Kaise continued to jabber about how Melly would meet them at the house that they had bought. (I know I said Melly was younger but only by a year. She also skipped a grade so she's in the same grade as Bella and Kaise.)

" HELLO. EARTH TO BELLA! I SAID, EARTH TO BELLA!!" Kaise yelled in Bella's ear.

It only now accrued to her that Kaise had already hailed a taxi. Kaise had also already put all their luggage in the trunk, but she was waiting for Bella to get in. She finally escaped her trance and hopped in, followed by Kaise. They told the driver their new address, and then conversed about how awesome they hoped this year would be.

* * *

Kaise, Melly, and Bella were in their new home, sitting in the living room, painting their toenails black and red. Kaise had just finished dieing her and her sister's hair.*picture on profile of what they look like*Bella was was flipping through a magazine and, out of no were,screamed.

"OMR guess who's going to be doing a concert here in Memphis!!!" Bella yelled

" Owl City?" Melly guessed with a emotionless expression.

" HELL NO!!" Bella and Kaise yelled at the same time.

" Who is it Bella!!!???" Kaise demanded with a look that could kill a man if he were to piss her off.

" Paramore you dits!!" She yelped as Melly tackled her to the ground in excitement.

" Oh my gosh we just have to go!" Melly yelled to her sister with the pout look going full force.

" Fine but first we need to figure out when the concert is." Bella said after Kaise gave in with a sigh.

" Well your the one with the magazine. LOOK FOR THE DATE!!!!" Melly screamed.

Bella scrolled through the magazine till a glow came to her eye's as she proclaimed " They are going to perform two days from now. Damn! Looks like Kaise 's going shopping."

* * *

**Well.....What do you think so far. Edward's point of view will most like-ly appear in chapter 3. You guess have to give me your honest advise if you want me to post the next chapter.**

**I really need a beta so i know if I'm screwing up or something. If your interested don't hesitate. **

**Lots of Love**

**Kaitlin!!  
**


	2. The meeting of the shopaholics

**I want to give a shout out to Twilightgirl141 for the comment!!  
**

**I also want to thank BloodMoonRaising for commenting!!**

**Well enough of my chattering here is the new chapter!!!

* * *

**

**MPOV**

Kaise and I were at the mall in Hot Topic looking at some cloths to wear to the concert. So far we had my our outfits from various stores but we needed the leggings and the perfect shoes.

" What do you think Bella would say to these boots?" Kaise asked me. She held up a pair of black-ish blue knee high buckle up boots. They were perfect to go for her puck-goth look we had all agreed on.

" Do they come in my size ; too?" I joked as my answer.

" As Bella would say if she were here .... HELL TO THE YES!!!" Kaise screamed, which caused half the store to stare at us.

" You're such an attention grabber Kaise. I'm surprised the mall cops haven't come to arrest you!" I teased

* * *

As we left the store a girl with gorgeous jet black spiky short hair walked over to us with a huge grin on her face. i was ready to swipe her secret to fabulous hair and kill her to make sure no one else discovered the secret. Bad thing was that she wasn't alone. Damn! She had another girl with her that had blond hair with a smile on her smug face. I was ready to knock the daylights out of her as she looked us both up and down with a grimace on her bitchy face.

" Hey, whats up! My names Alice and this is my sister-in-law Rosalie." Said the girl with the gorgeous hair.

_Alice. I like that name although I really hate that Rosalie girl already. She comes over as a total bitch in my eye's. Stupid blond's! _**( If you are a blond and are reading this I do give you my humble sorry 's. It's just how i made the character Melly. I mean no offense at all.)

* * *

**

**KPOV**

Melly looked like she was ready to kill Rosalie. I couldn't blame her either. She always had a hard time when it came to blond girls.

" Melly if you don't stop, I swear to you i will return your concert outfit in a heartbeat." I whispered to her. She aromatically calmed the hell down.

" If you don't mind me asking but do you know wear we can find a top like that? " Alice asked. i laughed as she indicated the top that I was wearing. It was a green strapless top that barely even went to by bellybutton.

" Sure I don't mind. I bought it at Rue21." I explained as we all headed toward the Rue21 part of the mall. We continued to talk and eventually, Melly and Rosalie started to get along.

" So whats up with all the shopping bags? Are you both shop-aholic's like rose and me!" Alice said , all in one breath i might add.

" No, we are shopping for some awesome cloths for the concert tomorrow." Melly explained matter-a-fact-ly

" NO WAY YOU GUYS ARE PARAMORE FANS ;TOO!!" Rosalie screamed. Everyone that was within hearing distance flinched at how high her voice was.

" Hell to the Yes chicky's we are! Hard core ;too' I said nonchalantly.

" Cool ! I guess we'll see you gals at the concert then! Here let me give you our cell numbers so we can talk later!" Rosalie said as she and Alice handed their phones to us and us in return. We added our number and handed them back. Melly and I hugged them, and said we'd text them later. FINALLY, we left.

* * *

**Okay next chapter is the concert!!!**

** I might not be able to post the next chapter till after Christmas so please don't hate me!! Be sure to tell me how you liked my new chapter!**

**Lots of Laughs,**

**Kaitlin =^O^=  
**


	3. Phone Call and Music

**THANK YOU Twilightgirl141 for the awesome help!!! ( I don't care if you say you didn't. You did end of conversation!!) =^O^=

* * *

**

**Normal POV**

Bella Kaise and Melly were all set to go to the Paramore concert. They were at the entrance waiting for Alice and Rosalie to show up.

" Are you sure that they said THIS entrance?" Bella asked. She was getting nervous about meeting these girls.

" Here they come!!!" Melly cheered!! True enough, Alice was dragging Rosalie over to the three girls.

" Sorry we took so long. Rose just HAD to tease her fiancee before we made it over here." Alice explained. Rosalie blush a new shad of red.

" I know how that is. I us to do it all the time to my ex-boyfriend Jacob." Melly stated sham-less-ly. Bella just stared at Melly like she grew two more heads.

" You mean that devil son a a mother fucking bitch you dated for two weeks then left him?"Kaise asked

_You can fool yourself_

_I promise it will help _

_now every single day _

_I just want to hear you say that_

_I'm so lucky lucky_

_I'm so lucky lucky_

_I'm so lovely lovely _

_I'm so lovely lovely_

_** ( It's her ring tone for those of you who have no brain. No pun intended. ) **_

" Sorry, this will just take a minute." Bella pardoned herself.

Underline is Bella _Italics is Charlie_

_Hello_

Hi dad whats up?

_Nothing. What are you girls up to?_

Were at a concer. It's about to start so can I call you later?

_Sure hunn but promise me you won't cause any trouble._

Umm....No promises dad! Bye!!

* * *

_Finally inside the concert!!

* * *

_

_How can I decide what's right  
When you're clouding up my mind?  
I can't win your losing fight  
All the time._

_Not gonna ever own what's mine  
When you're always taking sides?  
But you won't take away my pride.  
No, not this time.  
Not this time._

_How did we get here?  
When I used to know you so well.  
But how did we get here?  
Well, I think I know._

_The truth is hiding in your eyes  
And it's hanging on your tongue.  
Just boiling in my blood.  
But you think that I can't see  
What kind of man that you are,  
If you're a man at all.  
Well, I will figure this one out  
On my own. _

_(I'm screaming, "I love you so.")  
or.  
(My thoughts you can't decode)_

_How did we get here?  
When I used to know you so well, yeah.  
But how did we get here?  
Well, I think I know._

_Do you see what we've done?  
We've gone and made such fools  
Of ourselves.  
Do you see what we've done?  
We've gone and made such fools  
Of ourselves._

_._

_How did we get here?  
When I used to know you so well, yeah, yeah.  
How did we get here?  
Well, I used to know you so well.  
I think I know.  
I think I know._

Melly was screaming the song along with Alice while Rosalie Bella and Kaise pretended to have never seen them in their entire lives. Finally band finished the song and looked around the audience before starting their next song.

_I got a lot to say to you  
Yeah, I got a lot to say  
I noticed your eyes are always glued to me  
Keeping them here  
And it makes no sense at all_

_They taped over your mouth  
Scribbled out the truth with their lies  
You little spies  
They taped over your mouth  
Scribbled out the truth with their lies  
You little spies_

_Crush  
Crush  
Crush  
Crush, crush  
(Two, three, four!)_

_Nothing compares to a quiet evening alone  
Just the one two of us who's counting on  
That never happens  
I guess I'm dreaming again  
Let's be more than this_

_If you want to play it like a game  
Well, come on, come on, let's play  
Cause I'd rather waste my life pretending  
Than have to forget you for one whole minute_

_They taped over your mouth  
Scribbled out the truth with their lies  
You little spies  
They taped over your mouth  
Scribbled out the truth with their lies  
You little spies_

_Crush  
Crush  
Crush  
Crush, crush  
(Two, three, four!)_

_Nothing compares to a quiet evening alone  
Just the one two of us who's counting on  
That never happens  
I guess I'm dreaming again  
Let's be more than this_

_Rock and roll, baby  
Don't you know that we're all alone now?  
I need something to sing about  
Rock and roll, hey  
Don't you know, baby, we're all alone now?  
I need something to sing about  
Rock and roll, hey  
Don't you know, baby, we're all alone now?  
Give me something to sing about_

_Nothing compares to a quiet evening alone  
Just the one two of us who's counting on  
That never happens  
I guess I'm dreaming again  
Let's be more than  
No, oh_

_Nothing compares to a quiet evening alone  
Just the one two of us who's counting on  
That never happens  
I guess I'm dreaming again  
Let's be more than  
More than this._

This time Kaise,Rosalie,And Bella were singing along. Melly and Alice stared at Bella with the look of complete surprise. Bella looked at them while Kaise cracked up. Bella joined in and was starting to laugh so hard she was in tears.

" What!!! I didn't know YOU could sing that good!!! DAMN girl! YOU need to be up there singing those songs."Alice screamed

" No thanks. Thank you for the nice compliment though."Bella nonchalantly stated.

" Well the concerts still going. After the concert do you two dorks want to chill at our house?" Kaise teasingly asked.

" Sure!!!!!" Alice screamed above the crowd as Pressure was played.

* * *

**LoL You guys are just gonna love my next chapter!!! ( As soon as I think of one that is O * Hating self for being retarded like that* )**

**Songs : Decode and Crushcrushcrush**

**Lots of Laughs,**

**Kaitlin  
**


	4. Jumping and Mugged

**Yeah Chapter 4!!!! I owe it all to you awesome readers!! (and those of you who idiotically just started without even saying " HI ! " to me *SOB!!!!!* ) I fell really loved by you guys that like this story enough to subscribe!!!! You ALL are kick-ass awesome!!! ( yes I like the exclamation point. Don't be a kill-joy. )

* * *

**

**i know I said I'd put a Edward point of view but he will be entering the story sooner than you think.**

**

* * *

**

**MPOV**

_She lives in a fairy tale  
Somewhere too far for us to find_

The crowd was jumping like a riot, but what was funny was that all of us were joining them, like the retarded teenagers we were.

_Forgotten the taste and smell  
Of the world that she's left behind  
It's all about the exposure the lens I told her  
The angles were all wrong now  
She's ripping wings off of butterflies  
With her feet on the ground_

_And her head in the clouds  
Well go get your shovel  
And we'll dig a deep hole  
To bury the castle, bury the castle  
Ba da ba da ba_

_So one day he found her crying  
Coiled up on the dirty ground  
Her prince finally came to save her  
And the rest you can figure out  
But it was a trick  
And the clock struck 12  
Well make sure to build your house brick by boring brick  
or the wolves gonna blow it down  
With her feet on the ground_

_And her head in the clouds  
Well go get your shovel  
And we'll dig a deep hole  
To bury the castle, bury the castle_

_Well you built up a world of magic  
Because your real life is tragic  
Yeah you built up a world of magic  
If it's not real  
You can't see it with your eyes  
You can't feel it with your heart  
And I won't believe it  
Cause if it's true  
You can see it with your eyes  
Even in the dark  
And that's where I want to be, yeah  
Go get your shovel  
We'll dig a deep hole  
To bury the castle, bury the castle  
Ba da ba da ba..._

The crowd stopped jumping, but they were still going crazy. Fortunately, the band took a quick brake while the crowd cooled down. Then they started to play again. Getting the crowd worked up with Fences!

_I'm sitting in a room,  
Made up of only big white walls and in the halls  
There's people looking through  
The window in the door, they know exactly what we're here for._

_Don't look up  
Just let them think  
There's no place else  
You'd rather be._

_You're always on display  
For everyone to watch and learn from,  
Don't you know by now,  
You can't turn back  
Because this road is all you'll ever have._

_And it's obvious that you're dying, dying.  
Just living proof that the camera's lying.  
And oh oh open wide, 'cause this is your night.  
So smile, 'cause you'll go out in style.  
You'll go out in style._

_If you let me I could,  
I'd show you how to build your fences,  
Set restrictions, separate from the world.  
The constant battle that you hate to fight,  
Just blame the limelight._

_Don't look up  
Just let them think  
There's no place else  
You'd rather be._

_And now you can't turn back  
Because this road is all you'll ever have._

_And it's obvious that you're dying, dying.  
Just living proof that the camera's lying.  
And oh oh open wide, 'cause this is your night.  
So smile._

_Yeah, yeah you're asking for it  
With every breath that you breathe in  
Just breathe it in.  
Yeah, yeah well you're just a mess  
You do all this big talk, yeah..  
So now let's see you walk it.  
I said let's see you walk it._

_Yeah, yeah well you're just a mess  
You do all this big talk, yeah.  
So now let's see you walk it.  
I said let's see you walk it._

_And it's obvious that you're dying, dying.  
Just living proof that the camera's lying.  
And oh oh open wide, yeah oh oh open wide.  
Yeah, oh oh open wide,  
'Cause you'll go out in style.  
You'll go out in style._

* * *

_After the concert. Please don't kill me! I couldn't think of anything!!!!!_

* * *

**BPOV**

The girls kicked me out of the house literally and told me to go get some beer. We were having our own little after party, and needed the drinks. I was half way to the store ( She lives three blocks away ) when somebody grabbed me from behind and dragged me into a nearby ally way.

" Give us your money and nobody gets hurt." said a grossy voice.

" Hey, leave her alone you pricks!!!" yelled a gorgeous velvet voice.

* * *

**Thanks for all the reviews. Big thanks to HalloweenWitch for the awesome tips. BIG ROUND OF APPLAUSE FOR.....Twilightgirl141!!!!**

**Couldn't have done it without you both. Twilightgirl141 is an awesome Beta, and I wouldn't trade her for any other. I alredy think of her as my Bestie!!**

**Lots of Love,**

**Kaitlin  
**


	5. How do you know him

**Ello peoples!!!! I keep on forgetting to put a Disclaimer so here we go!!! Teeheehee**

**I don't own Twilight, or any of the characters but Kaise Melly and a few later.

* * *

**

**BPOV**

" Hey, leave her alone you pricks!!!" yelled a gorgeous velvet voice. The men backed away and looked toward the direction of a very pissed of boy rushing our way. He had on a black button down shirt and a pair of casual denim jeans with a pair of black converse on. The boy stopped when he got a look at who was mugging me.

" Eric! What the hell are you Mike and Tyler doing? " He yelled at the piss-hants.

The boys looked a little ticked and ignored the boy, but returned to mugging me. One of them went to search my pockets but I kneed him in the ' you know what's it '. He fell to the ground in pain. the second boy with the gross voice slapped me. Oh now they have me pissed!

" If you don't get you ugly bitch asses away from me, I will kick you all on the groin." I threatened.

" Oh really? " asked the third mugger.

I yanked out of their grasped and kicked the third mugger with all my might in the groin.

"SHIT!!!" He squeaked. **( HaHa eat that shit face! ;) )**

Spinning as fast as I could I did the same to the second mugger , who had the same profanity. I turned to look at my so called hero. He had his mouth in a cringe at what he just saw. i couldn't help but giggle under my breath as I ran his way, out of the ally way.

" Thanks for the distraction. I couldn't think at all with them gripping me like that. " I said breathed-ly

" Umm..... no problem? " he mad it sound like a question.

I finally saw his facial features in the strong moonlight. He was gorgeous!!! **( you all know what he looks like so i won't go into un-needed detail. )**

* * *

Edward , the boy who " saved " me , and I got to talking and walked to my house **( yes without the beer. I may be young but I'm not stupid. ) **.

When we arrived I noticed that my Kaises mustang and Alices 911 turbo whatever it is were not the only cars in our drive way. We entered the house to find four guys in the living room. A big guy ( Emmett obviously ) , A lean guy with crazy blond hair ( Jasper ) , A boy around Kaise 's height with jet black hair ( Jacklin ) , And a boy around Melly 's and my height ( Stevie ) .

" Guys who are the boy's ? " I asked in my now ridged stance.

" Allow me. This is Emmett , Jasper , Jacklin , and Stevie. " explained Edward.

I had already learned from Kaise the Emmett was Rosalie 's fiancee, and from Melly that Jasper was Alice 's boyfriend. " Oh, .... HI ! " I excitedly squeaked.

" Nice to meet you, How do you all know each other"? I asked.

" Well Eddie is my brother, Jasper is my other brother and Jacklin and Stevie are our friends" Emmet said.

" How many times do I have top tell you IT'S EDWARD NOT EDDIE!!!!! " Edward sighed

" Hey Bella, How do you know Edward"? Alice Asked.

" And where is the beer"? Rosalie asked.

" Oh right um well I was on my to the store right when I got corned into this ally and these 3 guys tried to mug me but Edward provided me with the PERFECT distraction, so I kicked all 3 of them where the sun don't shine, and then me and Edward walked back over here. " I said in one breath. Great now I have a head ache.

" Oh my god Bella are you ok ? " Rose and Alice asked, while Emmet just said. "DANG I wont want to mess with Bella if she can take down 3 guys with one kick each"

" Yeah don't get on her bad side, I am warning you now so you know. " Alice said.

* * *

**Twilightgirl141 came up with half and I came up with half !Isn't it awesome to have an awesome friend as a beta ! ? ! ?**

**Lots of Props to Twilightgirl141,**

**Kaitlin  
**


	6. Dare ! ! !

**Okay guys this first part was all my beta's idea and I think its pretty funny. She told me a funny story to go with it so please give your full thanks to Twilightgirl141 , not me!**

* * *

**BPOV**

After a little while Emmet got bored and went out to get beer and came back a few minutes later with 3 cases and 5 bottles of vodka.

" Lets play truth or dare shots! " He said. He had an evil grin that gave me goose-bumbs .

I groaned. I hate this game because Kaise and Melly always made me do it or say the most embarrassing things. Either way , it was pure evil.

Emmet pored each of us 5 shots , if you didn't want to answer a truth question you have to take one shot if you didn't want to do a dare you had to take two if you had no shots left then you had to do or say the truth or dare or declare the other people still in the game most awesome people in the world.

" Okay write down two dares and two truths. " Alice said passing around four pieces of paper each.

" Then stick the truth's in this hat and the dares in this one. " She held up a red and blue hat.

We all quickly wrote down are truths and dare and put them in the hats. I was afraid for my life , scared damn straight is more of what I was feeling , at what my best friends would put .

" Okay Rosalie, Truth or Dare? " Alice asked. She had a similar look like Emmett when he proposed to play this good for nothing plague

" Dare ! " She said confidently

" Ok pick one. " Alice handed up the red hat with a smirk on her face.

Rose put her hand in the red hat and pulled out a paper. She slowly opened it and grimaced at what she saw.

" Well what's it say ? " Kaise asked. She was jumping in her seat excitedly.

" It says …….. pick someone to go and _Create_ a mystery drink for the you to drink. Then _**YOU MUST**_ take at least two swallows. " Rosalie said nervously slightly.

" Um Ok I pick …. Melly , please don't make it to gross." Rosalie pleaded with her eyes.

" Ok " Melly gave a shy-ish smile and nodded.

Five minutes later and after a ton of sound's coming from a blender Melly came out with what looked like barf.

"EWW !! Melly ! I asked you **NOT** to make to gross" Rosalie shuddered. She took the glass and took two quick sips then ran to get water.

" What did you put in that !? " I asked her when Rose came back into the room.

"Chocolate chips , Pancake syrup , soda , whipped cream , salt and pepper , chicken , hot sauce , waffle mix , cheese , pasta sauce , an apple , and a cherry on top. " Melly said. With a smile on her face. Stevie looked impressed.

We all , not including Stevie , just looked at her. Who knew someone so small could be that evil . Oh wait .... **HER EVIL-ER SISTER** ! ! ! !

Rose just jumped up and ran to the bath room. Emmett looked like her wanted to _high five_ the brat !

When she came back she still looked a little green but smiled and said. "Ok whose next"?

* * *

**Ha Ha this was soooo good! I only did a little detail here and there but this was ALL Twilightgirl141. I refuse to claim such an awesome chapter. It was pure genius ! ! ! ! !**

**Lots of props for my beta ,**

**Kaitlin **

**(+...+) I'm gonna start putting _BS _From here on out ; )  
**


	7. Sleep in your arms?

**Okay here's you guys a new chapter. Just like last time my beta wrote this whole chapter but all I did was a a little detail here and there. Give all your thanks to her! She is just cool like that and you can't help but love her for that. LoL well then here we go!!!!!  


* * *

**

**BPOV**

After about three hours of embarrassing and stupid questions like . . . **What would you do for a Klondike**** bar ? **

**Who would you go out with in this room,** or **What scares you the most.  
**  
**What's one question you would not want to be asked while playing truth or dare, and If you could pick anyone here to be your slave for a day who would it be.  
**  
And of course whats truth or dare without some stupid and gross dares , including having Emmet going into the yard and singing I'm a little tea pot at the top of his lungs. Let me tell you this though , NEVER let him sing in public. _**(He sings like a girl ! ! ! ! )**_

Kaise had to tell the " bird and the bees " story with a straight face. Which was very hard to get over . She most have aced all her acting classes ! ?

Alice had to let someone else **( me in particular )** put make up on her in the dark getting a picture taking before the lights came back on.

Melly had to sit on Stevie 's lap for three rounds . All through it she was blushing like a mad woman and Stevie couldn't wipe the smirk off of his face.

Jasper had to hop around on one foot to every person in the room saying "I am cupid I will help you find love! ! " Alice couldn't stop laughing when he came to her saying it while fluttering his eye's like a girl. ( no offense boys but it was to good to pass up ! ! )

Edward had to smell Emmett 's feet . When he did he almost thew up.

Then me of course , the one time I pick dare I got the **WORST** dare I could ever get.

**Kiss the person next to you for two minutes.**

And who of course was next to me you might ask.

Well non other the Edward Cullen. LUCKY ME ! ! ! ! Not !  
I am out of shots** ( used them up on truths )** so I could quit but I don't wanna declare Emmet better then me.

" So what did you pick Bella ? " Melly asked , while Kaise just put on that evil smile like she already knew what I was gonna say. I was gonna kill the little she - devil ! ! ! ! And then thank the lord Alice!!

Before I could say anything Alice said. " I think that's enough for tonight , I mean I love this but I am getting tired . "

"But Alicccccceeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee" Kaise , Melly , and Emmet wined.

" I cant play anymore also " Rose , Jasper , and I said.

" Fine but we **WILL** play tomorrow. " Melly told us.

" Fine! Is it okay if we all crash on your couch and floors and anything else we can lay on ? I am to tired to drive. " Alice said.

" Sure no problem . We have sleeping bags. We'll go grab them. " Kaise told them.

" Great. " I heard someone say but I was really getting tired and before I could get up to go to bed I was fast asleep with my head a really comfy pillow.

Funny I don't remember us having a pillow there , oh well ! To..... tired to think......... must sleep.

I felt a warm pair of arms wrap around me only to lift me up and start to walk , but when the arms tried to pull back I whimpered. I didn't want these comfy arms gone. Did I mention they were comfy.

" Bella " a voice whispered.

" mmmmm hu " I said to tired to say anything more.

" You need to let go now " the voice said.

" But I want you to stay " I said.

" Ok Bella just for tonight. "

" Promise? " I asked.

"Promise "

" OK " and I let go. I felt myself go onto a mattress then I feel into a deep slumber.

* * *

**Well thats really cute!!! Heads up to the readers. During school days I can't update my story! SOOOOOOORRRRRRRRYYYYYYYYYY**

**Love ya,**

**_BS_**

**_p.s. please comment for me!!!!  
_**


	8. Carnival anyone ?

** Sorry its been a while . Things have been a living nightmare here at my house . Snice ( snow / ice ) and cold haven't exactly helped at all either . Curse you weather person !!!!!!!!  
**

**BPOV**

I was sitting on the couch on one end and Edward was on the other . We were refusing to look at each other and having a hard time not laughing at what happened this morning .

_ ~ Flashback ~_

_I was woken up by the song of my ring tone and tickles by Edwards breath on my neck . I checked the caller ID to find it was my best guy and Melly's ex-boyfriend friend Jacobe !_

_" Hello "_

_" Hey Bells ! What's up ? "_

_" The sky "_

_" Ha ha very funny "_

_" Nice to talk to you to Jackie "_

_" How many times do I have to tell you not to call me that ? "_

_" A million and one "_

_" Ha nice try ! How's Tennessee ? "_

_" Pretty good ! We've made friends ! "_

_" * sigh * Hang on your cousin wants to talk to you . "_

_" Kay !!!!!! "_

_" Hiya Ninja whats up ? "_

_" Nothing much Kath how bout you ? "_

_" Hanging out with your dork of a friend Jakers "_

_" Ha ha well I'm still in bed so hows about we talk later ? "_

_" KAY !!!! "_

_" Who was that ? " mumbled Edward into my neck which caused me to scream extremely loud . Before I could even answer him Kaise Melly Alice and piratically everyone had jumbled into the room ._

_" Well what do ya know Edward got laid !!!! " Emmett joked. Edward was blushing with a horrified face while I just blushed like a mad woman._

_~ End Flashback ~_

" No matter what , this morning never happened agree ? " I asked with a plea in my voice .

" Agree " Edward answered without a second thought .

* * *

_ Later that day ! ! ! ! !

* * *

_

Alice barged into the living room jumping up and down while screaming about something down town from what we could understand .Everyone had stopped whatever they were doing and was in the living-room with open stares at Alice. I couldn't help but picture her orange with black strips and having rubber ears and a spring tail . ( T I double Ga ER ) Melly whispered something to Jasper and he dashes to the kitchen . When he came back he had a bottle of Ritalin and a glass of water . THANK YOU MELLY FOR HAVING ADHD !

" Ali you need to calm down or I will force this down your throat . " Jasper spoke firmly as he walked up to the jumping Tigger impersonator named Alice . Amazingly she calmed the fuck down !

" Whatever blackmail your holding over her head I want . " Kaise piped

Alice , finally calmed down , told us what she had been trying to say in the first place . " There is a carnival downtown . Can we please go Jazzy , please ? "

" Fine but take some Ritalin first . " Jasper agreed .

" Rosalie lets get ready to go !!!! Melly , you and Kaise get Bella ready . " Alice commanded .

* * *

** Okay next chapter is going to be the carnival . Thanks a million to AliceDaPixie94 and Halloween Witch for helping me with my writers block problem .**


	9. Myspace

**SORRY guys I know that you wanted to read a new chapter and all but I wanted you guys to get this link. A few of you have been asking for my myspace or facebook so I made a myspace and have only one person as my friend *pout*.**

**I wont be able to post a new chapter any time soon because I am having a living nightmare at my house and wont be able to think of any thing good for the dialogue for it.**

** Here is the link to BookwormStrawberry's myspace **

* * *

http : / / www . myspace . com / 512363425


	10. Carnival Plans!

**Hi guys! I'm back!!!! I got yelled at so now I'm posting another chapter so I won't get nailed with a shovel by my bestie!**

**

* * *

**

**BPOV**

Kaise and Melly dragged me into my room and immediately started to raid my closet to find something nice to wear . While they were still choosing Alice and Rosalie came in and started doing my hair and make up . When they were through I was surprised shit-less by what I saw . Alice had straighten hair . Rosalie had put light make up on me for which I was grateful . Kaise pounced in the room finally and handed me a red shirt that had black ink splatter design . Everyone was cracking up because of what was written on it " I Kissed A Vampire And I Liked It "along with a pair of light blue skinny jeans .

" I kissed a vamp and I liked taste of his bloody chap stick!!!!!" Emmett was squealing in Roses ear. Earning him a slap up side the head.

" JESUS ! " Melly yelled

" No its just me , But I hear the resemblance is scary . " Kaise said casually

" Not funny Kaise , Emmett is gonna end up killing us one of these days singing and I am gonna take you down with me . " Melly said

" If you think that's scary , picture him dancing like a dork while singing it . " Rosalie said darkly

" Now that's gonna give me nightmares . " I laughed out

" Enough all ready lets get a move on people ! " Alice yelled

" Okay , okay chill chica ! " Emmett howled out

" Alright you fools lets go !!! " Alice yelled as she grabbed Melly and Rosalie by their arms and draged them out of the room humming a song that sounded like Lady GaGa's Starstruck . Coming back , Alice dragged the rest of us out of the room while we were yelling and joking around with each other about what we wanted to do at the carnival .

* * *

" First I wanna go on the bumper cars , No wait I wanna go on the super slide , No wait I wanna get a caramel apple , NO WAIT I wanna go on the triple flip ! ! ! " Alice said while somehow managing to jump up and down in her seat like a five year old .

" Well I wanna get cotton candy and then go on the Loopty Loop " Melly Said.

" NO NO NO NO !!!!! THE CLAW THE CLAW THE CLAW!!!!!!!!! " Kaise yelled at the top of her lungs.

" Thank you Kaise for busting my ear drum " I scolded giving her a death glare

" Well Bella what do you want to do ? " Edward asked me.

" Flippy rides make me sick , so I'll ride the Scrambled egg or the Umbrella thingy ( We forgot the name for that ride) or maybe the Fairs Wheel ! "

" BUT BELLAAAAAAA , Those are lame . " Emmet whinnied.

" Well EEMMMEETTT , call me lammmeee but I'd rather not get sickkkkkk " I said using the same whiny voice.

" Finnneeee Be NOOOOOOOOO fun ! " He said like the immature child he was .

" Fine I will "

" Good "

" Good "

" Fine "

" Fine " I pouted as I turned my head and saw a bunch of lights.

" WHERE HEEERRRREEEEEEE ! ! ! " Alice yelled and jumped out the car before it could even stop all the way .

* * *

**Thank you Twilightgirl141 for helping me finish the chapter before I went loony on Fin . ( For those who don't know she is my little sister )**

**Psst . . . . if you have ideas for Twilightgirl141 and myself sent them in a quick review before I go psycho on you ( not even my mother could stop me if I do )  
**


	11. Tea Cups and Up Chuk

** Hey guys ! ! ! ! ! ! ! Here is the new chapter ! ! ! ! I want to give a shout out to........... ( Ba - da - da - da ) isabellxeddie  


* * *

**

Alice met us at the entrance with our entrance tickets ( Do you actually us them ? I have no clue ) and basically jumped on Jasper's back . Jasper rolled his eyes at her behavior and helped her get on his back better as they walked inside showing the ticket to the lady .

" Jasper lets go on the Fairs Wheel !!!! " Alice yelled toward the sky

" Umm .... Alice I'm afraid I can't do that , Darlin " Jasper fidgeted

" Why not ! " She pouted

" Hunn I'm afraid of high places , remember ? " he sighed

" Oh........ I knew that ! " Alice blushed ( I say that even though I really didn't =^ ~ ^= )

" Lets go together !!!! " Melly chirped

" KAY!!!!! " Alice basically gleamed . Melly and Alice ran like children toward the giant Fairs Wheel in the center of the carnival . Edward chuckled as he lead me to a food stand and grabbed two caramel apples and a bag of cotton candy . ( Its fluffy addictive sugar !!!!!!! ) Kaise and Jacklin headed toward the Claw , while Rosalie Emmett and Stevie headed toward the Loopty Lop .

Edward , being the nice gentlemen he was , took me to the tea cups . Thank god he agreed to not spin them and just enjoy the comfort of the ride's movements . We just sat there and talked about anything in particular during the ride and got of to a laughing Melly and a pissed Alice . Alice had puke all over the front of her shirt .

" What the freak happened ! " Edward and I yelled at Melly who was in tears by how hard she was laughing .

" Well . . . . . we were riding in the same cubicle , or whatever there called , with this other guy and he puke all over her . " Melly explained , I swore up and down that she looked like a cartoon with the flash back going on in the background .

" That sounds like you had fun I guess " Edward said with a childish grin on his face .

" Its Not Funny Edward !!!!!! " Alice pouted . I started cracking up when my caramel apple slipped from my grip and landed on her expensive shoes .

" This just isn't my day " Alice groaned

* * *

**Meanwhile

* * *

JPOV** ( Ja will be Jacklin if I do use his point of view )

" Oh my gosh ! " A girl squeaked from behind me . I was wondering around the carnival and every time I tuned around there would be two or three girls staring at me . It was giving me the creeps , so I got in line for the closest ride . Lucky me it was the Fairs Wheel .

"Shit ! I am so gonna die tonight . " I mumbled under my breath as I got on the ride . As soon as they started to move I was freaking out about how high it was going . A pair of twins around twelve were sitting in the box thingy with me and they were just staring at me .

" Hey mister . You okay . " The boy asked me .

" Yeah you look like your gonna fall out or something . " The girl said .

" Yeah I just don't like high places . My names Jasper . " I said as I held out my hand .

" I'm Alec and this is my sister Jane . Its nice to meet you . " The boy said as he shook my hand . We talked for a while and FINALLY when the ride was over we looked around together till we arrived at the Tea Cups . Alice was wearing a carnival bought t shirt and a pair of , what seemed to be , her backup jeans . Well..........that aint good !

* * *

** Haha I liked her idea ! Anyone else have any ideas cause this is starting to get pretty funny to me !!!**


	12. Sorry

Hey guys sorry that I haven ' t updated lately . My older sister passed away and I ' m still kinda out of reality because of it . I ' m working on your chapter as we speak but I still need a little more time to work on it and get my girls opinion too . Sorry if you thought this was a new chapter .

See ya soon ,

Kaitlin


	13. Found Her ! ! !

Jasper's pov

" Alice Darlin , what happened ? " I asked cautiously

" Don't ask ! She'll start it ALL over again ! ! ! ! " Alice screamed and grabbed the JUST NOW arriving Rosalie and Emmett . Melly just giggled , took Stevie by the hand , and walked over to the tea cups .

ANYWAYS

I found out while talking to them in the fairs wheel that they where there with there cousin Heidi , her boyfriend Felix , and her brother Demitri .  
The twins parents where out of town , at a conference and where going to meet them in a couple of weeks .  
That's how I found out that there last name was Volturi and there father was Aro and there mom was Sulpicia the famous billionaire .  
Their Uncles who live nearby wanted to spend time with them and Heidi's group while they were here , and there names where Uncle Marcus , Uncle Caius , and his wife Aunty Athenodora .

" Uncle Cauis said that Heidi was to watch us but she left us. " Alec explained while watching around the carnival .

" And now we are lost could you help us ? " Jane asked me. I swear she looked like Alice when she was happy , hyper as all get out .

" Sure I'll help you . My family and my friends will probably help to , before we go looking for her what does she look like " I asked Jane . I gave my friends a pleading look and we all split up into groups to look for Heidi .

( Teeheehee they forgot to ask what she looks like ! I've learned the hard way in that department ! )

Bella's pov

While we were searching for this mystery girl Heidi i saw a girl that looked kinda like Rose from behind . After a little while I decided to just walk up and talk to her for the heck of it. I walked straight up to the Rose double and gasped at how pretty she was ; not as pretty as rose but she was still pretty no less .

"Hi I am so sorry to ask this but could all of you help me find my little cousins . They are twins and their names are Jane and Alec . I left them for a minute and then they where gone ! " Rose double said and started crying .

" You must be Heidi then , right ? Our friend Jasper has them . " I told her . Edward nodded and took out his cell phone . While he texts Jasper were we are with the kids cousin , I tried to keep Heidi calm . Note to self : Heidi is a total flirt and you need to keep her away from Edward .


End file.
